Hei, Winter AL
by taeyeon sister
Summary: Balesan buat fic Mbak Paling Suci, Winter AL :') [Just for her!]


**Haha. Masih terus nyindir gua nih ceritanya? :v Sok-sok tegar didepan temen laknatmu :v Gua penasaran gimana reaksi mereka kalo tahu betapa pecundangnya lu yang sebenarnya :v**

 **Anu.. 'surat cinta'? duduh saya musti mikir berkali-kali buat bertindak kek gitu :'(**

 **Emang, FanFiction itu cuman khayalan. Saya juga gak bodoh mbak. Tapi ya, khayalan kalian itu ngerusak suasana Shipper EXO :'( :'( Saya harap kamu ngerti apa yang saya maksud :')**

 **Bahasa saya kasar? Nih, saya ganti jadi lebih sopan :') Saya seperti orang tidak terpelajar? Tidak punya tata krama? Duduh, tiap orang itu punya sisi baik dan sisi buruknya, jangan dongo lah. Kebetulan, dalam kasus ini, saya selalu bertindak kasar karena itu memang diperlukan :')**

 **Saya gak ada menjudge fic mbak sampah lo sebelumnya? :'( Mbak jangan suka nuduh-nuduh saya dong :'( Yang bener, saya bilang mbak dan kumpulan laknat+sampah :'( Hiks. Takut sama situ :'( Rupanya tukang ngada-ngada :'(**

 **Saya bodoh karena memposting bash di halaman fanfiction? Gini lho mbak, kalo saya kirim lewat kolom review ataupun pesan pribadi saya gak bisa karena mbak 'anu-anu' akun saya :'( Jalan satu-satunya cuman lewat itu :')**

 **Saya gak nyari sensasi. Saya gak butuh ketenaran(itu idola anda mungkin :')). Justru saya melakukan sesuatu yang berguna :') Supaya kumpulan laknat mbak bisa tau mbak yang sebenarnya :') Saya membawa-bawa OTP saya kedalamnya karena itu diperlukan :') Sekaligus untuk menyadarkan mbak, siapa dan dimana posisi mbak berada :') Mengurusi orang lain? Hm. Saya juga gak mau repot-repot ngurusin mbak dan kumpulan laknat. Tapi karena itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan OTP saya, jadi saya harus melakukannya :')**

 **Tuhkan. Mulai bersikap sok suci dan tersakiti lagi :'( :'( Berhenti lah bersikap seakan-akan mbak korban disini :'( Mbak maupun saya sama-sama menjadi korban dan pelaku disini :'(**

 **Salah saya mengatakan mbak 'laknat'? Justru saya pikir itu cocok sekali :') Saya memang gak suci mbak, tapi, setidaknya saya jauh lebih baik dari mbak dan kumpulan :') Gak semudah itu, mbak. Saya gak suka, tapi saya buka dan beri komentar ada tujuannya 'kan? :') Ingat lho, gak akan ada asap kalo gak ada api :') Apalagi fandom mbak punya slogan 'Kita Satu' 'kan? Jadi, layaknya haters fandom mbak pada umumnya, saya pun berprinsip: Satu Berbuat Semua Kena. Kan 'Kita Satu' :')**

 **Koar-koar sana sini? Huft. Mbak buta pengetahuan tentang haters ya?** **Kalo emang iya, saya maklum aja lah. Jadi mbak gak tahu apa-apa dan bicara seenaknya tentang haters :')**

 **Nah, itu mbak tahu salah mbak dimana :') Mbak nyantumin kumpulan saya disitu. Dan saya punya firasat kalo itu ditujuin buat saya. Rupanya bener pemikiran saya :')**

 **Peringatan masih berarti sama buat saya mbak kalo masalahnya masih kecil/biasa :') Bukan hobi, mbak. Tapi memang sebuah keharusan :')**

 **Saya orang gila? Situ udah waras hm :') Saya suka sekali mengadu domba? Loh, saya hanya menyampaikan ketidaksukaan saya tidak ada niat ingin mengadu domba :') Kalaupun ada yang terlibat perang setelah membaca/melihat 'ketidaksukaan saya', itu salah mereka yang terlalu memikirkan ucapan saya :')**

 **Berapa kali saya bilang saya tidak ingin mencari sensasi (itu idola anda mungkin :')) :'( Memecah kedamaian kumpulan mbak? Bukankah itu wajar untuk saya lakukan, mengingat apa yang kumpulan mbak lakukan terhadap kumpulan saya? :')**

 **Stalker/Fans berat? Haha. Lebih baik saya mengidolakan SuJu daripada mengidolakan mbak dan kumpulan laknat :') Saya masih waras dan normal untuk bisa memilih mana yang baik dan tidak untuk saya lakukan :') Saya tidak mau mencari tau semua tentang mbak :'( Saya hanya perlu riwayat-riwayat kegiatan yang mbak lakukan bersama kumpulan laknat mbak :')**

 **Mbak gak mau balas bash-an saya? Saya juga gak peduli :') Tapi kalo bisa jangan bertindak pengecut/pecundang kek sebelumnya, mbak :')**

 **Saya geram? Tepatnya kasihan :') Kasihan mengapa ada orang tidak tau malu seperti mbak dan kumpulan laknat didunia ini :') Saya tidak akan meledak kok. Mungkin itu cocok ditujukan buat Mbak yang bakalan meledak mengingat sang idola yang makin lama makin gak karuan :') Apalagi dengar-dengar ada yang sakit? Duduh, hati-hati mbak ntar kejadian sama terulang kembali :')**

 **Tidak mau menunjukkan kekalahan dengan membalas? Tapi menunjukkan sikap pengecut mbak dengan menganu-anukan si flamer :') Keren ya si mbak :') Ah, saya juga mau diladenin atau gak, saya gak peduli :')**

 **Saya orang bodoh yang mempersalahkan imajinasi? Lantas gimana dengan kumpulan laknat mbak? :') Bodoh teriak bodoh :')**

 **Saya bisa mentolerir keberadaan mbak dan kumpulan laknat kalo aja kumpulan laknat mbak gak nyari masalah duluan :') Dan ngomong-ngomong toleransi, sepertinya kumpulan laknat mbak lebih membutuhkannya :')**

 **Iyalah, saya mah apa atuh :') Fandom sebelah kan memang selalu menganggap diriny nomor satu :') Saya maklum kok :')**

 **Saya pun begitu mbak awalnya. Sabar dan terus sabar, lama kelamaan menjadi diinjak-injak dan disitulah titik balik keadaan saya :') Saya membalas seluruh perlakuan kumpulan laknat persetan itu membuat saya terlihat sama dengan mereka :')**

 **Mbak bosan dengan kehadiran saya? Tenang mbak. Sebentar lagi saya juga mau mangkir kok :') Saya udah gede dan saya gak bisa terus-terus buang waktu saya untuk hal gak berguna kek gini :') Apalagi ngedukung hal yang dilarang dan dilaknat agama saya :') Jadi, sebentar lagi mbak dan kumpulan laknat bisa bernafas lega karena kepergian saya :')**

 **Toleransi; Menghormati; Menghargai. Itulah yang tidak ada pada kumpulan laknat mbak :') Jangan hanya salahkan saya, salahkan juga kumpulan mbak yang lebih dulu menyulut peperangan :')**

 **Bahasa yang saya gunakan berantakan? Bahasa situ emangnya udah bener? :') Tertawa mengejek? Justu saya ingin melakukan itu kepada mbak :') Karena kebodohan mbak :')**

 **Memalukan kumpulan saya? Haha. Terserah mereka berpikir apa, tapi, menurut saya justru saya benar karena saya melakukan pembelaan :') Dimana letaknya saya mempermalukan kumpulan saya? :')**

 **Senang apanya? Justru saya sedih karena melihat begitu banyak melihat orang bodoh dan terbodohi :'(**

 **Sudah saya bilang diatas, direspon ataupun tidak saya tidak peduli. Direspon, allhamdulillah. Gak direspon, biasa aja. :')**

 **.**

 **Saya juga gak mempermasalahkan itu. Yang saya permasalahkan, kumpulan mbak menginjak-nginjak kumpulan saya :'( Saya pun begitu, tapi sayangnya, idola mbak yang nunjukkin/ngekode kalo mereka emang melenceng :')**

 **Tuhkan. Keliatan lagi sifat gak tahu dirinya :'( Sedih banget lho, kenapa gak ngeh-ngeh sih dari dulu :'( Dasarnya mbak yang lemot atau emang gak ada otak, saya gak tahu pasti :'( Saya juga gak bakalan buka fic kumpulan laknat (walopun cuman saya scroll terus review) kalo gak ada tujuan :'(**

 **Balik lagi keatas, itu karena saya punya firasat kalo itu ditujuin buat saya dan rupanya bener :') Sudut pandang kamu tapi ngerendahin kumpulan saya banget lho :'( Mana nih toleransi-menghormati-menghargai? :'( Fake doang macem slogan fandom mbak? :'(**

 **Memang membenci sih, tapi jangan biadab kali lah :'( *lirik kumpulan laknat**

 **Saya bukan pendendam mbak :') Tenang aja, suatu saat rasa benci saya bakalan hilang kok :') Minta maaf? Gak guna mbak :'( Nasi udah jadi bubur :'(**

 **Saya penasaran aja gimana reaksi temen seperjuangan mbak kalo tahu gimana sosok asli mbak xixixi :')**

 **.**

 **Sekian.**

 **Well, bakal ngebales ini jugak? (Biasanya kan mbak sukanya begitu xixixi)**

 **Note: Sebenarnya saya pengen post ini sebagai review tapi berhubung akun saya dianu-anu, jadi saya lebih milih post kek sebelumnya.**


End file.
